Amenaza
by Hikary kurai
Summary: Masayoshi se comporta extraño, últimamente es muy desconfiado y su rostro empalidece cuando le hablan de su extraño comportamiento. Sus peleas contra el mal comienzan a ser más peligrosas de lo que eran y trata de evitar mucho el contacto con su amigo policía. Todo a causa de unas cartas amenazadoras de un chico de ojos azules. Advertencia: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Amenazas**

**Resumen**: Masayoshi de comporta extraño, últimamente es muy desconfiado y su rostro empalidece cuando le hablan de su extraño comportamiento. Sus peleas contra el mal comienzan a ser más peligrosas de lo que eran y trata de evitar mucho el contacto con su amigo policía.

Todo a causa de unas cartas amenazadoras de un chico de ojos azules.

**Advertencia:** Relación boyxboy (GotoxMasayoshiI)

**Actualización irregular: **Según cuantos capítulos saquen me basare en ellos**.**

**Nota:** Bueno, sé que van solo seis capítulos de este anime pero era demasiado para mi aguantar escribir algo de ese anime tan original para mí. Bueno puedo desatar -3- mi deseo fustrado en el yaoi si este fic es yaoi, de Goto x Masayoshi y yo soy medio melodramática y distorsiono la felicidad con Drama y tragedia así es en todos mis fics –w- asi que inventare un pasado traumático a Masayoshi.

**Samurai Flamenco no es de mi propiedad, todo es de sus respectivos autores,** **Director Takahiro Omori, esscrito por Hideyuki Kurata**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Prologo**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

Mi nombre es Hazama, Masayoshi, tengo diecinueve años y soy un héroe que se encarga de vencer el mal haciendo…

¡Justicia¡

Por lo menos esa es la idea principal de mis hazañas de vencer al mal; el único problema es que Goto-san aún sigue con la idea que Samurai Flamenco mi nombre de héroe de la justicia sigue siendo una idea infantil, a veces creo que le causó problemas ya que siempre termina sermoneándome de mi manera de hacer justicia aunque la última vez casi resulto apuñalado por culpa de Flamenco girl que quería darse uno de sus aires de grandeza, casi termino siendo descubierto sino fuera por Goto-san.

Mi maestro kaname joji me ha enseñado bastante en defensa personal, sintiéndome realmente admirado de su fuerza cosa que tanto entrenar mis reflejos realmente resultaron ser muy buenos, aun así a Goto-san parece no gustarle mucho, aunque lo aceptara a regañadientes; me dice:

"**Masayoshi, sabes que no me parece buena idea que andes en mallas por las calles, pero yo no puedo contra la estupidez de tus acciones justicieras; simplemente ten cuidado de que no te maten por imbécil**. **Y no quiero encontrarte nuevamente desnudo, me causa escalofríos, uy necesito una cerveza"**

Tanto miedo daba desnudo, mi cuerpo es bastante atractivo por algo era modelo.

Pero… hace no mucho tiempo, cuando mi fama de Samurai Flamenco se volvió bastante amplia en el sector comercial, las cabezas televisivas comenzaron a negociar para destapar la máscara del intruso que atacaba con armas de un oficinista cuarentón, las cantidades elevadas; sí que era mucho, bastante enorme.

Había personas tras mi mascara, pero también había villanos en busca de mi cabeza; al mismo tiempo tuve que reflexionar de que cuanto más reconocimiento tuviera, más peligroso seria mi posición de héroe. Pero aun seguiría haciendo justicia, no importa cuántas vallas tuviera que pasar, ese era su sueño…

No, no era su sueño era su realidad, se estaba volviendo un héroe. Y a diferencia de Maya, Mari (Flamenco Girl) que solo buscaba la gloria, fama , halago, un reconocimiento de poder y justicia absurda; Samurai Flamenco solo quería salvar el día con buenas acciones.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, no todos podían ver al nuevo héroe como un hombre de justicia. Naturalmente como todo ser un personaje famoso tiene su lado bueno, también tiene su lado peligroso.

De todos los lugares en los cuales trato de ocultarse, y el cuidado que tuvo al protegerse la identidad, las torpes fugas y varios rasguños, incluso peligro a perder la vida; una persona en particular lo estaba acosando.

Su piel se ponía más pálida de lo que era y sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, tenía la cara deformada del miedo y nerviosismo, le temblaban las manos de ansiedad, su cuerpo había quedado estático.

Tenía un pequeño papel en su mano derecha, lo leía, releía y lo seguía leyendo. "No puede ser, enserio esto no puede ser" murmuraba repetidas veces mientras no quitaba su vista del papel.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando, ahora no."

Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, llena de ansiedad y miedo. El sabía que pronto algo así tenía que pasar, ya decía el, todo era demasiado perfecto; sus ideales cumplidos,

Todo tiene un costo.

* * *

**_Querido Masayoshi;_**

_Un gusto escribir estas palabras hacia tu honorable person__a ¿Qué tal tu carrera de modelo? ¿Bien?_

_Todo bien me supongo, te veo siempre tan tranquilo en tus sesiones de fotografía, tienes problemas con tu forma de interactuar, me contaron que en una grabación no querías utilizar ningún extra._

_ Pero sabes… ¿cómo quieres que te llame?_

_ Masayoshi,_ _otouto o Samurai Flamenco._

_No te sorprendas que sepa tú secreto, te he estado vigilando, me preguntaba cuántas personas buscaban tener tu cabeza por cierta cantidad de dinero. Me pregunto samumenco así te llama Maya Mari no, me preguntaba qué pasaría si todos supieran quien eres, como te conozco este tipo de trivialidades no creo que afecten tu carrera pero…;_

_si me conocieran a mí, a tu hermano del alma, a la mitad de tu sangre, que pasaría si supieran tus verdaderos secretos _

_¿se lo contaste al policía?_

_ Me parece que no samumenco, está mal ocultar tu procedencia. El abuelo siempre fue un __loco desquiciado, pero que digo tu compartes sus aficiones, pero creo que alargo demasiado las cosas samumenco._

_Te acuerdas de lo que jure, desaparecer tu existencia como un bastardo. No he olvidado tu existencia otouto, no sé cómo consideraras este mensaje, pero ten por seguro que te voy a ir a buscar pronto cuando menos te los esperes otouto, será una sorpresa._

_Recuerda lo que te digo samumenco no diré nada de tu afición estúpida a la justicia, nadie sabrá nada de mi toda consta de que me hagas casó como buen hermano menor samumenco, no será di difícil encontrarte._

_Recuerda que no puedes esconderte de nadie ahora._

**_Saludos Masayoshi;_**

**_De tu Querido hermano Hazama,Takeshi_**

* * *

Por más valiente que haya podido ser, en este momento, tenía ganas de correr de su casa y no regresar. Eso era demasiado para el ingenuo de Masayoshi.

"Goto-san no puede saberlo, no debe"

Se revolvía los cabellos angustioso y cubría su vista con sus manos para no llorar, no había nadie así que era inútil.

"Debe ser una broma solo eso, si solo eso" dijo reconfortándose con una sonrisa torpe.

Masayoshi era muy ingenuo, muy ingenuo.

* * *

**Continuara…..**

**Les gusto o no les gusto, tomatasos o comentarios :3 dejen sus opinion.**


	2. Llamada por Trabajo

**Amenazas**

**Resumen:** Masayoshi de comporta extraño, últimamente es muy desconfiado y su rostro empalidece cuando le hablan de su extraño comportamiento. Sus peleas contra el mal comienzan a ser más peligrosas de lo que eran y trata de evitar mucho el contacto con su amigo policía.

Todo a causa de unas cartas amenazadoras de un chico de ojos azules.

**Advertencia:** Relación boyxboy (GotoxMasayoshiI)

**Actualización irregular: **Según cuantos capítulos saquen me basare en ellos.

**Nota alarmante del autor:** Mierda!Otro capítulo, pero bueno el capítulo de samurái flamenco me dejo perpleja, se me salió de las manos toda la historia xD vieron el capítulo fue un giro bastante inesperado yo me quede con que chuchas paso! Y después dije como putas continuo con el fic! No lo sé fue intenso o,o pues este escrito simplemente surgió cuando había cumplido solo unos seis capis pero en el séptimo dios mío! Pero tal vez sea un sueño de mi bebe Masayoshi. Se me escapo la historia pues el fic será un tipo de AU y OC no sé qué sorpresa me pueda traer este anime :3 utilizare algunas cosillas del capítulo siete como las muertes de su padres y eso pero más adelante. Y aquí goto san no sabe sobre sus padres xD y sobre sus padres no murieron como en el anime se mostró, más o menos. Aunque tal vez simplemente sea una jugarreta de los creadores y en verdad sea uno de sus rodajes, todo gracias a Sumi Ishihara su representante.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Llamada por trabajo**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Siete semanas, solo siete semanas y Masoyoshi no daba una presencia de su persona. El bendito modelo estúpido no respondía las llamadas para sus sesiones de fotografía. Una maldita desgracia!Por lo menos esos eran los gruñidos llenos de ira de una mujer bastante irritada.

Sumi Ishihara aquella mujer estaba radiante de diablillos rojos a su alrededor nadie de la productora Caesar Pro estaba dispuesto a acercársele con tal humor. Esa mujer solo quería el bonito trasero de Hazama posando para las cámaras, nada más pedía eso, nada más! Pero no el tontito de cara bonita se había dignado a no venir y sobre todo no dejar ningún rastro o aviso de su presencia en la agencia.

"Por una vez Masayoshi deja la niñerías"

Hay como odiaba esa situación y la preocupación fue más cuando la mujer fue a su departamento, la sorpresa que se llevó cuando no la dejo pasar con berridos de un rebelde sin causa"es mejor que te vayas" fue lo único que el ingrato de ese niño grande de diecinueve años contesto.

Porque no aparecía,

Así el rumor por el sector de la productora se empezó a formar, no era que Masayoshi fuera importante, el muchacho era solo un simple joven lindo que servía para las portadas de una revista de modelos masculino, solo era eso, así como otros modelos solo era un muñeco prefabricado para el público. Pero aparte de eso se conocía al joven por su aterradora representante, la mujer de fuego intenso. Ella era respetada y con lo de su modelo encerrado en cuatro paredes, pues no estaba de buenas.

Que había pasado con el joven chico porque el joven Masayoshi no era de faltar a su trabajo, el daba su tiempo completo para esas sesiones ¿Qué eso lo que pudo haber sucedido?

Pues haces unos días antes estaba muy pálido y demasiado distraído, no prestaba indicaciones ni oía nada de lo qué le decían y se equivocaba centenares de veces en sus sesiones de fotos, tampoco se le veía con ánimos, se comportaba mucho más tosco de lo que normalmente es, más bien corrigiendo; Masayoshi no es nada tosco, es un joven tímido y muy animado pero en ese momento era todo lo contario, incluso juraba que un poco arisco.

Esto preocupaba bastante, demasiado! pero ella no podía interferir tan directamente, su trabajo era más que su preocupación por el chico, esa situación era notoriamente egoísta, y que podía hacer no era su madre, ni nada. Pero lo que menos esperaba una llamada de un hombre insoportable.

"´¿Vamos Akira? No juegues ahora, no estoy de humor para tus payasadas? "los ánimos de la manager no estaba de buenas para oír los disparates de ese estúpido obsesivo y codicioso hombre.

"Oh querida Sumi ja,ja,ja. No son payasadas umm….me siento bastante aburrido porque no hay noticias de Samurai Flamenco." La voz seductora tras el teléfono mientras hablaba la enfurecía más

"Y que tengo que ver yo. No es mi problema."

"Bueno veras sigo con la idea de que tu modelito es lo que busco…acaso se ha presentado a tu agencia"

No respondió. Mientras se escuchaba como se mofaba de ella detrás del teléfono.

"Bien parece que acerté"

"Déjate de payasadas imbécil!" corto.

No tenía humor para soportar especulaciones de un hombre estúpido Ahora que podía hacer como solucionar el problemilla traer al idiota de Masayoshi a trabajar, pero…

¡Exacto¡ Como no lo pensó , ella al ser su manager tenía que tener mucha cautela con las personas que frecuentaba Hazama, por lo cual si veía a alguien que no conocía, hablaba con el preguntaba quién era, de la misma manera si le daba su móvil ella se lo pedía así que ….!El policía ¡ese era la solución aunque no sabía cómo es hombre ayudaría pero es el quien más frecuentaba con el joven modelo asi que porque no sería capaz de convencerlo de venir a trabajar.

Busco en un pequeña agenda que saco de su escritorio para buscar el número, ese debe ser…. Tecleo con rapidez los números en su móvil para enviarle un mensaje de texto a ver si le llamaba.

"Masayoshi no ha venido a trabajar"

"Espero que funcioné" suspiró esperando la llamada del policía.

No había prácticamente nada que hacer, no había ningún robo, o denuncias de asesinatos o algo por el estilo, la vida de un policía es realmente aburrida hasta más no poder, pero a eso a Hidenori Goto no le afectaba tanto, así de buena manera podía relajarse en su trabajo, lo único que recibía el eran llamadas de objetos extraviados y nada más, a veces hacia guardia pero nada importante.

Pues desde la llegada de "Samurai Flamenco" entre comillas, las cosas eran muy calmadas, le cuesta creer que un simple muchacho haya sido capaz de causar tanto alboroto por un simple afán de convertirse en un héroe, cosa que jamás creyó que pasaría, el sueño de un bicho raro, un buen bicho raro a diferencia de cierta chica que solo busca divertirse con un traje típico de una caricatura shojo como lo es Sailor Moon.

Estaba al pendiente de su móvil, esperando que su amada le enviara un mensaje sobre que tal había sido su día, aunque para ser sinceros las charlas con su querida novia eran menos disfrutables, no sabía porque pero no era como antes, ni sentía maripositas revoloteando en el estómago, podría admitir que incluso le resultaba bastante aburrido pero no quería admitirlo, por otro lado esperaba un mensaje del modelo ¿Por qué? Ni que sabrá él para querer un mensaje del chico… hace siete semanas que no recibía nada de Masayoshi y eso que el muchacho le envía mensaje cuando menos se lo esperaba, podría decirse que lo llamaba para comer con él en su departamento o ver viejas películas sentai o simplemente cuando estaba en apuros, o cuanto Flamenco Girl le pateaba las bolas por equivocación.

Pero ahí iba porque ¿preocupado? Él no era nada para él, más que su amigo o su consejero, podría decirse que era como una especie de robin para batman pero este batman era algo "Tonto"

Cuando iba terminar su turno en la guardia y después de unas cuantas llamadas de objetos perdidos pues procedió a cambiarse en el vestidor para recoger algunas de su pertenecías y marcharse a caminar un rato por las calles, antes de ir a su casa.

¡Oh! si no sabía cómo después de pasar por varios parques, tiendas y demás había llegado hasta donde se encontraba el joven modelo, su departamento estaba a solo unas cuadras desde donde se encontraba.

"Como llegue aquí" suspiro resignado.

"Yo no tengo porque hacer esto"

Goto podía haber ido normal como lo hacía a veces cuando él joven lo llamaba pero no quería importunar, aparte que ¿qué iba decir?

"No te he visto en siete semanas, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto !Donde has estado! Acaso ya no soy tu amigo o que"

Pero que pensaba ¡Reclamarle¡ Por favor no era ninguna colegiala enamorada ni nada, pero que decía por ¡Dios¡ debía regresar a su casa sino pensaría muchos disparates.

En ese instante sintió vibrar su móvil, al principio creyó que era su novia, no quería contestar pero había una posibilidad de que el joven modelo le estuviere mandando un mensaje, así que porque no revisar, pero su hipótesis estaba equivocada solo había un mensaje que los desconcertó un poco.

"Masayoshi no ha venido a trabajar"

¿Qué rayos? Vio el número del usuario qué envió el mensaje, pero no concia el número, pero bueno ya estuvo. Dispuso indecisamente a llamar ´para que detrás del celular escuhar la voz de una mujer.

"Hola que bien que usted pueda contestarme. Necesito pedirle algo "la voz de la mujer estaba ligeramente frustrada y si escuchaba bien se le hacía conocida esa voz.

"¿Quién es usted? Como sabe mi número" interrogo con una voz imponente y fría.

"Oh cierto. Disculpé Hidenori. Soy Sumi Ishihara, el manager de Hazama"

"Ahhh, con razón su voz se me hacía familiar" decía ya más confiado." Que se le ofrece y que paso con Masayoshi" preguntó un tanto preocupado.

"Pues hace siete semanas no se presenta a trabajar. Pero no es eso lo que totalmente me preocupa" Goto se mantenía serio, estaba a ún paso de retirarse pero no podía…ese idiota.

"Dígame que sucede con ese tonto"

"Pues no ha salido de su departamento desde ese entonces. No lose, en verdad se ha comportado muy extraño. Es demasiado extraño, quería pedirle un favor, como su amigo. Convencerlo de salir de ese departamento"

Goto regreso el paso para cruzar la calle y volteo de regreso. "Bien, te aseguro que lo veras con su cara de bobo mañana" dijo resignado pero decidido.

"!Bien¡! exclamo animada por el teléfono "Te lo encargo Hidenori"

"Hasta luego"

Después de esa llamada se revolvió lo cabellos, no podía creer que había echo ese tipo de lazos con un muchacho que aún no maduraba. Tal vez se encariño demasiado con ese chico, pero que podía hacer. Ahora iría a su departamento, y ver lo que se puede hacer.

Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, pues quien no lo estaría si tu amigos desaparece por siete semanas, incluso Samurai Flamenco no aparecía mucho.

Que tendría el joven modelo para no luchar contra la justicia.

En el aeropuerto, entre mucha gente y los sonidos de los propulsores de los aviones, se veía a un joven caminar junto a un viejo. El viejo recargaba sus maletas. Los dos hablaban animosamente. El viejo dijo que esperara en las bancas y volvería enseguida después de comprar algunas cosas para su estadía en Japón.

El joven castaño miraba hacia el cielo, observando a través del techo de cristales del aeropuerto, sus ojos eran azules iluminados por la claridad del sol, brillantes de un color excepcional lo cual desearías que tu reflejos se mostrara en esos ojos hermosos del joven de tez pálido, era de un rostro ligeramente delicado pero su facciones era totalmente masculinas, así viendo su rostro bastante tosco y bastante atractivo. Su mirada, a pesar de que sus ojos eran hermoso tenía un gesto bastante amenazador. El chico exhalo un poco de aire, para que la curva de sus labios formaran una sonrisa malvada. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente.

"Ya estoy aquí hermanito"


End file.
